Robotna dziewczyna zawsze znajdzie pracę
by Regalia.1992
Summary: [TW] Aela nie potrafiła ograniczyć się - zawsze było zbyt wiele opcji. Postanowiła więc , że zajdzie na szczyt. Wcześnie jednak musiała pomóc dojść innym. Multi-sekszenie-się.


Opowiadanie powstało, bo przegrałam zakład. Co robić, musiałam napisać najbardziej wyuzdane opowiadanie, jakie w życiu chyba stworzę. Tak wulgarna to jeszcze nie byłam. Ale nie bierzcie mnie za totalnego zboczeńca, daleko mi do tego xD

 _ **Robotna dziewczyna zawsze znajdzie pracę.**_

Aela zawsze, odkąd tylko była małą dziewczynką, miała problem z wyborem. To nie tak, że nie wiedziała, czy wybrać owsiankę z miodem proponowaną przez mamę czy sezam w miodzie, który został przyniesiony wraz z butelką wina cioci Helgi przez ojca. Aela chciała i to i to. Myśl, że miałaby z czegoś zrezygnować i tego nie spróbować nigdy nie zawitała w jej umyśle. Przez długi czas mała dziewczynka otrzymywała wszystko, co chciała. A później ojciec poszedł i zaginął, a matka zmarła na suchoty. W wieku sześciu lat zamieszkała ze swoją ciocią w Pękninie. Tam poznała zupełnie inny zabawy, niż berek. Początkowy wstydziła się tego, że bardzo, ale to bardzo spodobała się jej taka zabawa. Z czasem jednak, gdy podrosła wszelkie resztki wstydu opuściły ją.

Dziewczyna skończyła siedemnaście lat i znowu stanęła przed trudnym wyborem. Mogła dołączyć do Legionu, cesarskiej armii i zająć się patrolowaniem kawałka ziemi, ratowaniem ludzi z opałów czy tłumieniem buntu. Cesarscy byli poważnymi ludźmi, może trochę zbyt poważnymi. Drugą opcją było dołączenie do Towarzyszy - znanej bandy najemników (choć niektórzy mówili o nich rzezimieszki), która oferowała lojalność, wolność i dzikość. Bardzo pociągająca opcja, ale ten ich kodeks honorowy... Miała czas, mogła jeszcze przemyśleć swoją decyzję, gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się Skjor.

Mężczyzna był o wiele od niej starszy - dobiegał czterdziestki. Był prawie w wieku jego ojca, a może trochę starszy. Poznała go w chwili walki z niedźwiedziem, szczwana bestyja nijak nie chciała zdechnąć, a ona po czasie zaczęła tracić siły. Wtedy pojawił się nord i jednym płynnym cięciem topora oddzielił łeb zwierza od jego tułowia. Bryzgnęła na niego krew i dziewczyna pomyślała, że skąpany we krwi wygląda niesamowicie pociągająco. Nagle zechciała sprawdzić, czy nord ma równie długi i potężny konar, co trzymany przez niego topór. Rzuciła wyszczerbiony sztylet i wpiła się żarłocznie w jego usta. Nie chciała słyszeć żadnych zaprzeczeń, i ku jej radości, żadnych nie usłyszała.

Skjor brał to, co dawał mu Los, choć czasem starał się od Niego wymusić więcej. Raz się udawało, raz nie. W tej chwili jednak dostał to, co chciał - młodą, jędrną, całkiem niebrzydką dziewkę. Mężczyzna nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał żadnej dziewczyny, a raczej już kobiety, która byłaby tak wyuzdana i której nie przeszkadzałby fakt, że wciąż mają na sobie krew zwierzęcia i wciąż znajdują się na środku najbardziej uczęszczanego szlaku. Ona jak żadna inna wiedziała, kiedy zamknąć usta na jego kutasie a kiedy szerzej rozstawić nogi, by bez problemu mógł w nią wejść. Wiedziała, kiedy ma wyjść mu naprzeciw a kiedy figlarnie pozwolić, by wysunął się z niej prawie po sam czubek. Kobieta w ogóle nie miała problemu z oparciem się o truchło, by mógł lepiej poznać i spenetrować każdy jej kawałek ciała. Nawet nie miał jej za złe (w przeciwieństwie do żony, kochanki i kochanki), gdy ta pchnęła go mocno na plecy, na kamienisty trakt, usiadła na nim i zaczęła go szaleńczo ujeżdżać. Nord rżnął ją, tak mocno, tak ostro, aż zapomniał się i zatracił w chwili. Spuścił się w nią, dysząc ostro. A ona tylko uśmiechnęła się.

Poznanie mężczyzny doprowadziło do przystąpienia Aeli w szeregi Towarzyszy. Trochę żałowała, że nie mogła teraz wstąpić do Legionu, jednak zawsze miała czas, by spotkać się z chętnymi cesarskim i podroczyć się z nimi. Z czasem okazało się, że jej wybór nie do końca był trafny. Chłopcy, mężczyźni z Legionu byli samotni, przez wiele miesięcy nie widzieli swoich kobiet, a im dłużej odmawiano człowiekowi ciepła kobiecego ciała, tym bardziej się człowiek czuł sfrustrowany. A Aela doskonale wiedziała jak to jest i często, mimo przywiązania do zaborczego Skjorna, starała się ulżyć żołnierzom w ich fizycznym cierpieniu. Początkowo była szczęśliwa, miała norda przy sobie, poznała interesujących Vilkasa i Farkasa, Herolda i pokręconą staruszkę, która wciąż obwiniała ją o tę skradzioną słodką bułkę. Rok po dołączeniu do Towarzyszy Skjorn wyjechał na wojnę ze Srebrną Ręką i dał się zabić. Zostawił ją z bandą młokosów, starych nieruchliwych dziadyg i kompletnie nieciekawych kobiet. Przynajmniej dzień przed jego wyjazdem uprawiali cholernie ostry i satysfakcjonujący seks w górskiej chatce przez cały czas. Koniec końców i najemnikowi należą się dni wolne.

Początkowo po stracie mężczyzny, Aela starała się zainteresować swoją osobą Kodlaka. Zdecydowanie trafiał w jej zainteresowania - wysoki, starszy, umięśniony, zaprawiony w boju i na pewno posiadający zdecydowanie większe doświadczanie niż Skjor. Kobieta miała nadzieje, że nie tylko doświadczenie będzie miał większe. Jednak jej plan zawiódł na całej linii. Kodlak kompletnie nie był nią zainteresowany, przynajmniej nie w sensie fizycznym. Flirt, mniej lub bardziej jawny, był przez niego ignorowany. Czekanie nago w łóżku, w wannie, w jego komnatach - wszystko to kończyło się odmową Kodlaka, okryciem jej ciała kocem i grzecznym, acz stanowczym wyproszeniem za drzwi. Po miesiącu nordka nie wytrzymała i po jednej z wielu bitew ruszyła za Torvarem do baru. Tam wynajęła pokój, gdzie zaciągnęła pijanego młokosa. Musiała przyznać, że pierdolenie się z uchlanym dzieciakiem z trzęsącymi rękoma i wciąż sflaczałym kutasem nie było jej marzeniem, ale nie mogła wybierać. Przynajmniej chwilowo. Kiedy nord obudził się rano, jej już nie było, a on nie pamiętał, co wcześniej robił.

Herold Towarzyszy uparł się, że zrobi z niej idealną wojowniczkę, łowczynię, że pomoże jej wspiąć się na sam szczyt. Minęły dwa lata, a ona dostała się do Kręgu i stała się wilkołakiem. Do Kręgu należeli tylko najlepsi, najbardziej wytrzymali i rozumiejący dar księżycowej choroby, jak nazywali wilkołactwo pospolici nordzi. Ugryzienie zapewniło jej nieludzką siłę, szybszą regenerację i co było dla niej najważniejsze - nie dopuszczało żadnych chorób, w szczególności jednej, trwającej osiem, a czasem siedem miesięcy. Mogła wiec bez przeszkód eksperymentować z kimkolwiek bądź czymkolwiek chciała. Jedyny skutkiem ubocznym była zwiększona chęć na seks, gdy tylko przychodził czas pełni. Aela jednak nie miała nic przeciwko.

Okazało się, że wystarczy trochę się wykazać podczas szukania kawałków Wuuthrada i nie dać się przy tym zabić, by zaimponować Kodlakowi. Nord pozwolił jej ugryźć Dovahkiina, ich nowego nabytku. Aela może i spróbowałaby z nim szczęścia, gdyby ten nie był khajiitem. To nie tak, że przeszkadzało jej futro, lubiła, kiedy jej mężczyzna był owłosiony na klacie i między nogami. Nie przeszkadzał jej też ogon, który mógł zdecydowanie rozciągnąć ją i doprowadzić na nowe wyżyny orgazmu, jednak myśl, że po bzykaniu jej partner zasypia i zaczyna mruczeć... Nieee, to zbyt wiele. W nocy po ugryzieniu kota i zabawie na cześć nowego Towarzysza, Aela weszła do ich wspólnej łaźni. Zamknęła pierwsze drzwi, rozebrała się do naga i przeszła przez drugie wejście do łaźni. Na środku stała kamienna, wielka wanna, w której kąpali się Athis i Vignar. Rozmawiali ze sobą, wyraźnie ożywieni. Kiedy mężczyźni zauważyli młodą i ponętną nordkę, przerwali rozmowę.

Aela podeszła do nich nieśpiesznie i zaproponowała to, co miała najlepsze - ciało. Mężczyźni momentalnie wyskoczyli z wody. Starzec nie był za bardzo chętny, ale co innego Athis. Pociągnął ją na podłogę, kazał wypiąć w swoją stronę tyłek. Kobieta zrobiła to i z zachętą zaczęła kręcić zadkiem. Elf splunął między jej pośladki, a kiedy ślina dotarła do jej dziurki przytknął do niej powoli budzącego się do życia kutasa i zaczął się z nią droczyć, ocierając się o nią. Siwowłosy nie miał zamiaru się bawić. Nachyli się nad elfem i wziął go na sucho od tyłu, tak mocno, aż w pierwszym odruchu mężczyzna chciał się odsunąć, jednak po chwili przyzwyczaił się do czegoś dużego coraz bardziej zagłębiającego się w niego. Wciąż pieprzony przez sapiącego i jęczącego Siwowłosego, Athis ocierał nabrzmiałego krwią kutasa o pośladki dziewczyny, jej cipkę, jej dziurkę. Chwila minęła, zanim zdecydował i ostro wsadził go w jej odbyt. Wiele razy słyszał, jak Vignar mówił, że to właśnie to miejsce jest o wiele ciaśniejsze i przyjemniejsze, niż kobieca szparka. Vignar poruszał się w nim coraz gwałtowniej, przez co elf rozpłaszczył się na kobiecie, przyciskając ją mocniej do podłogi. Ich ruchy stały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne, coraz silniejsze, coraz bliższe szczytowi. W końcu, po niezliczonej ilości jęków Athis doszedł i rozlał się w jej pośladki. Kobieta szybko podniosła się i zrzuciwszy przy okazji z siebie dwóch mężczyzn. Kutas Vignara, wciąż pulsujący i już powoli cieknący, został brutalnie wyciągnięty z dziurki elfa, przez co ten wydał odgłos rozczarowania. Aela podeszła do starca i przewróciła go na plecy. Ręką dotknęła swojego tyłka, nabrała na palce trochę spermy Athisa i rozsmarowała ją na swojej cipce. Jednym szybkim ruchem usiadła na stojącym na baczność fiucie starszego mężczyzny. Gestem wskazała na elfa, by przybliżył się na tyle, żeby jej cipka mogła i pomieścić jego kutasa. Mężczyzna ochoczo zbliżył się do nich. Starczyło kilkanaście szybkich szarpnięć bioder, ocieranie się penisów mężczyzn o siebie w cieple dziurki kobiety, by Vignar doszedł do niej po raz pierwszy, a Athis po raz drugi.

Po wszystkim mężczyźni prosili, by Aela nie informowała Kodlaka o ich zabawie. Nie chcieli, by ktokolwiek z Towarzyszy dowiedział się, że obaj mają zainteresowanie zabawami z dziurkami znajdującymi się nie z przodu, ale z tyłu. Dziewczyna nie miała nic przeciwko i obiecała siedzieć cicho, dopóki mogła bez przeszkód korzystać z ich gościnności. Wytrzymali w tym trójkącie około dwóch miesięcy. Po nich Elf został wysłany przez Kodlaka na poszukiwania starożytnej korony cesarskiej, która ponoć znajdowała się gdzieś w Markarcie. Przez miesiąc mężczyzna regularnie słał raporty, aż pewnego razu przestał. Stało się to w dniu, kiedy zmarł Vignar. Siwowłosy wyzionął ducha ze starości, a Aela znów nie miała z kim spędzać czasu. Kodlak dostał obsesji na punkcie zaginionego topora Ysgramora. Kazał jej przeszukiwać kurhany i świątynie. Samej. Kobieta miała nadzieję, że gdy już znajdzie oręż, Herold odpowiednio jej to wynagrodzi. Jednak podczas odwiedzin jeden z kryjówek Łowców Wilkołaków doszło do walki w której przywódca Towarzyszy padł trupem.

Towarzysze potrzebowali nowego Herolda. Pod uwagę brano ją i Vilkasa. Decyzja miała zapaść dziesięć dni po śmierci Kodlaka. Decydujący głos mieli ci, którzy rezydowali w Jorrvaskr. Dovahkiin, który choć oficjalnie był członkiem Towarzyszy, odmówił udziału w wyborze. Aela pierwszego dnia po pogrzebaniu zwłok Kodlaka przystąpiła do działania. Brill był najbardziej chętnym i najbardziej wymagającym kochankiem. Dziewczyna przez dwa dni nie opuściła jego pokoju i nigdy jeszcze żaden seks, nawet ten, który przeżyła z parą renegatów przy obozowisku mamutów, nie doprowadził ja do przyjemnego zmęczenia po niezliczonej ilości orgazmów. Bolały ją usta i cycki, a z komnaty prawie wyszła na czworakach, tak wiotkie miała nogi. Nord uwielbiał pieprzyć ją przypartą do ściany, na stojąco i na przemian wsadzał jej swojego grubego drąga z przodu i tyłu. Choć zauważyła, że o wiele bardziej wolał ocierać się i pchać się między jej pośladki. Pieprzył ją agresywnie, niecierpliwie i spuszczał się w niej tyle razy, że spodziewała się, że zacznie srać jego spermą, choć spora jej część spływała po jej udach, łydkach i tworzyła u jej stóp białą kałużę. Choć nie była jego pewna, to Brill dotrzymał swojej umowy i zdobyła jeden głos. Farkasa w ogóle nie brała pod uwagę, choć zawsze byłą ciekawa, co nord skrywa w swoich spodniach. Wiedziała, była prawie pewna, że poprze swojego brata bliźniaka. W końcu to był jego ukochany braciszek.

O wiele gorzej było dziewczynie zdobyć poparcie kobiet. Tilma była stara i pewnie wysuszona do cna. Aela uznała, że jeden głos przeciw nie zaszkodzi, niewiele zmieni. Ria była najmłodsza i jeszcze nie miała żadnego doświadczenia w kontaktach fizycznych, co niezmiernie bawiło Aelę. Łowczyni pokazała dziewczynie, że brak fiuta nie jest wcale przeszkodą do poznania przyjemności. Kiedy tylko zaczęła całować ją po odsłoniętych cyckach, i lekko ugryzła ją w sutek, ta już powoli zaczęła robić się wilgotna. Kobieta sięgnęła ręką i zaczęła masować jej wejście dwoma palcami, trochę drapiąc ją paznokciami, co doprowadziło do bardzo zachęcających jęków. Drugą ręką chwyciła dłoń Rii i zaprowadziła ja do swojej cipki pokazując towarzyszce, co ma robić. Dlaczego tylko Ria miała mieć z tego satysfakcję? Kilka minut i dziewczyna była na dobrej drodze, by podniecić Łowczynię na tyle, by ta poczuła się mokra. Aela przerwała zabawę i wstała z łóżka. Podeszła do świecznika i wyciągał z niego jedną grubą, długą świecę. Gdy wróciła do kochanki nachyliła się nad nią i bez przygotowania wepchnęła jedną świeczkę aż po sam knotek do mokrej, jeszcze nie rozciągniętej szparki. Dziewczyna krzyknęła. Kobieta na przemian wpychała i wyciągała świecę, aż Ria zaczęła się trząść i spazmatycznie łapać powietrze. Wciąż mając głęboko w sobie prowizorycznego fiuta podczołgała się do Łowczyni i zaczęła wylizywać ją. Robiła to tak umiejętnie (Aela do teraz zastanawiała się, skąd dziewczyna miała takie doświadczenie), że po dziesięciu minutach starsza kobieta przeżyła jeden z lepszych orgazmów. Ria chwyciła wystającą z jej cipki zabawkę, i poruszyła nią tak szybko, aż świeczka złamała się w niej. Knot był jednak silnie osadzony w wosku i podzielona na części zabawka doprowadziła dziewczynę na szczyt. Aela jednym płynnym ruchem wyszarpnęła z niej zniszczoną świeczkę. W ten sposób zdobyła drugi głos.

Nie potrafiła znaleźć sposobu na Njadę. Próbowała poderwać ją albo spotkać nagą w łaźni i nakierować na właściwe tory. Kiedy ani flirtem ani widokiem jej krągłego ciała nie uzyskała, co potrzebowała, przez pięć minut rozważała upicie dziewczyny i zgwałcenie, by później móc ją zaszantażować. Po dziesięciu minutach przypomniała sobie, że ona także jest wilkołakiem, a dzieci Hircyna nie mogą się schlać. Szkoda. Odpowiedzą bogów na prośby Aeli było pojawienie się Dovahkiina w Jorrvaskr. Kamiennoręka wyraźnie chciała dopaść go i przelecieć, choć początkowo wolała mu ubliżać, niż wodzić za nim wzrokiem. Łowczyni spotkała się z nią i obiecała, że wraz za poparcie doprowadzi do jednej upojnej nocy z khajiitem. Głupiutka Njada zgodziła się. Po godzinie nordka była z powrotem i powiedziała, że kot spotka się z nią jutro po zachodzie słońca, o ile ta będzie czekać na niego przywiązana naga do łóżka, z zasłoniętymi oczami. Kamiennoręka potrzebowała pomocy przy sznurze, a Aela chętnie jej udzieliła.

Aela nie miała zamiaru układać się z Dovahkiinem. Gdy tylko przywiązała do łóżka gołą Njadę i zawiązała jej oczy, podeszła do drzwi i trzasnęła nimi, udając, że kogoś wpuszcza i sama wychodzi. Upewniła się, że ma wszystko pod ręką, czego potrzebowała i odczekała chwilę. Usiadła na łóżku i założyła rękawice z wilczej skóry. Kiedy tylko trzema palcami przejechała po cipce Njady, dziewczyna ostro zaczerpnęła powietrza i napięła mięśnie. Nic nie powiedziała, co było Aeli na rękę. Dalej kontynuowała powolne pobudzanie szparki przywiązanej nordki, a drugą ręką zaczęła ściskać i miętosić jej wielkie piersi. Od czasu do czasu puszczała jej cycka, by chwycić za butelkę pewnego specyfiku i rozlać go na brzuchu, piersiach i dziurce dziewczyny. Specyfik ten przypominał konsystencją ślinę i miał właściwości rozgrzewające. Powoli oddech Njady przyspieszył, a jej cipka stwardniała. Łowczyni wsadziła dwa palce do jej szparki, wpychając je coraz głębiej i głębiej, drażniąc ją od środka ostrymi zakończeniami palców, przypominającymi kocie pazury. Poruszyła nimi, rozciągając ją i szykując na przyjęcie coś zdecydowanie bardziej większego. Dzień wcześniej poszła do zielarki, gdzie specjalnie na tą okazję zamówiła odlew, bardzo realistyczny w dotyku i wyglądzie odlew kutasa khajita. Wiedziała, że fiuty kotów różnią się od fiutów nordów tym, że na bokach posiadały małe grudki. Aela wyciągnęła wilgotne już palce. Ściągnęła zbroję i chwyciła za sznurek wystający z jej szparki. Pociągnęła za niego i stłumiła westchnięcie pełne zadowolenia. Sztuczny fiut był ciepły, tworzywo, z którego został zrobiony potrafiło zachować temperaturę na długo. Przesunęła się wyżej na łóżku, nachyliła nad twarzą nordki i wsadziła jej penisa do ust. Dziewczyna, nie wiedząc, że ma w ustach nieprawdziwego kociego drąga zaczęła go z zapałem ssać, lizać i lekko przygryzać, wydalając z siebie przy tym podniecające dźwięki. Chwilę trwało, nim Łowczyni zdecydowała, że koniec tej zabawy. Wyciągnęła z ust pokrytego śliną kutasa. Odwróciła się, przytknęła go do wejścia kobiety i powoli, opierając drugą futrzastą rękę na jej piersi, wsuwała do środka. Za pierwszym razem wszedł do połowy, nim Njada krzyknęła z rozkoszy i zaczęła wołać o więcej. Była niesamowicie wytrzymała. By osiągnąć orgazm przyszła Pani Herold musiała wsadzić go prawie całego i poruszać nim szybciej, coraz szybciej i coraz mocniej. Upewniła się, że Njada nie dowie się, iż to nie Dovahkiin zerżnął ją tej nocy.

Po dziesięciu dniach Aela Łowczyni została obwołana nową Panią Herold. Na ceremonię nadania jej insygniów przywódczyni Towarzyszy stawił się jarl, jego doradcy oraz prawie cały garnizon cesarskich, który obecnie liczył sobie ośmiu chłopa. Co dziwne, na przyjecie w Jorrvaskr nie została zaproszona żadna z kobiet poza Rią. Nawet królowa nie mogła wejść do środka. Njada, stara Tilma i bliźniaki z nieznanego powodu również nie brali udziału w uroczystości. Przyjecie trwało trzy dni i było pożywką dla plotek na kolejne dziesięć lat. Ludzie opowiadali o dziwnych odgłosach, coś jakby zmieszanym wyciu i jęku. Mówili o magii rozpostartej nad starą łodzią wikingów. Szeptali o unoszącym się w powietrzu smrodzie. Kiedy minęły trzy dni i drzwi Jorrvaskr otwarły się, stanęła w nich naga i wymęczona Aela, a na jej ramieniu opierała głowę równie skonana Ria. Co po niektórzy jednak mogli zauważyć, że kobiety wcale nie były całkowicie nagie. Ich ciała pokrywała zaschła, a niektórych miejscach wciąż ciekła sperma. Pani Herold stała z dumnie uniesioną głową, gdy pod schodami zbierał się tłum mężczyzn - nordowie, jaszczury, bosmerzy, koty... Wszystkie kobiety tego dnia zebrały się w świątyni by śpiewem i modlitwą upamiętnić rocznicę święta Mary, dlatego żadna z nich nie znalazła się w tłumie. Powoli zbiegowisko rosło i po minutach przed wejściem zebrali się wszyscy mieszkańcy Białej Grani.

Aela zagwizdała głośno i gestem wskazała, by ludzie weszli do siedziby Towarzyszy. W środku gawiedź nie zastała nikogo. Dzisiaj była pełnia, a jej wewnętrzny wilk szalał. Z pożądania krwi i niedoboru seksu.


End file.
